


On This Winter Morning

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur didn't die, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin didn’t know how long he had been standing on the balcony – he had woken as the sky turned that certain shade of grey to signal the winter days start, and had been standing there watching ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Pretentious drabble with no plot, observant Merlin and affectionate Arthur. I don't own the characters or show.

The winter air danced on his skin, goose bumps erupting on his arms like fiery volcanoes. Small snowflakes floated in the breeze catching on his dark eyelashes and the coldness of the stone he was leaning against seeped into his bones and wrapped its ice around him like tendrils of ivy.

His breaths were long and deep, and when he exhaled he could see his breath swirl in the air like the breath of a dragon – Dragonlord indeed.

Merlin observed the kingdom below him.

For as far as the eye could see, the lands were wrapped in a cold blanket of white snow. People rushed around below him, wrapped in warm clothing - servants preparing breakfasts for their Masters as dawn started over the castle, stall holders collecting supplies for a long day at market, Knights fitting in some extra training before the day started. 

Further out, he could see smoke escape through chimneys and greeting the sky like an old friend as peasants began to wake to the cold and began fires to expel it from their homes. Farmers started work, checking their animals to make sure none were taken by the winter during the night.

Merlin didn’t need to wake this early anymore – being Court Sorcerer had its perks – but it was a force of habit. He didn’t mind though. As he wasn’t in a rush anywhere or didn’t have any duties to carry out at this time of the day, he could just watch and see as Camelot became alive before his eyes.

He could hear birds chirping and children laughing. He suspected that children from the lower town had woken and found the lake by the entrance of the forest frozen over and had starting ice-skating or having a snowball fight. He could only suspect this though, as the lake itself was not within his eye line, blocked by one of the defensive walls of the citadel. 

Perhaps Arthur would enjoy ice-skating, Merlin contemplated. It would be a shame to waste the ice whilst it was there, and it would do well for the people to see their king mingling with them. Yes, he would ask him later. Arthur would probably scoff and call him childish but Merlin would bet his entire years wage that Arthur would be the first person on the ice, and would be the one who enjoyed it the most. Not that he’d admit it of course. It wouldn’t do for Merlin to be right for once.

Merlin didn’t know how long he had been standing on the balcony – he had woken as the sky turned that certain shade of grey to signal the winter days start, and had been standing there watching ever since. 

He knew he probably was freezing to touch, yet he couldn’t really feel it, too enraptured by the going ons below. He was stood in just his blue shirt and dark breeches. Arthur and Gaius would probably scold him later when he inevitably developed a cold, but it was worth it - he could watch a million sunrises and each one was more unique and special than the last. 

Not that he’d ever tell anyone that. He got teased enough by Arthur as it was for being girly. Not that was necessarily a bad thing, just inaccurate and mildly annoying. At least though, he wasn’t a prat.

Merlin was still gazing out, lost in thought, when a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a chin tucked itself on to his shoulder.

“By the Gods Merlin, you’re freezing. What are you doing out here? Trying to win first prize in the village fair for best-looking ice cube?”

“And good morning to you too m’lord. What are you doing up so early?”

Arthur nuzzled his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck as he replied.

“I could ask you the same thing. I woke up and you weren’t there. I came looking for you, idiot.”

Merlin smiled and leant his head over to the side a bit so he could rest it against Arthur’s. He took another deep breath and exhaled it, watching it as it floated upwards to the sky. Arthur planted soft kisses along Merlin’s neck as they stood in the peaceful morning. 

“Come back to bed. I can send a servant down to get us breakfast and we can eat it in bed. Just don’t spill anything over my covers or else you’ll have to clean it yourself.”

“I don’t think that’s part of my job description anymore dear.”

“I’m the king so it is if I say so.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

“So are you coming then or do I have to make it an order?”

“Arthur, I’ve never listened to your orders before and I’m not about to start now, but as it happens breakfast doesn’t sound like a completely terrible idea round about now.”

Arthur ‘hmmm’ed in that appeasing sort of ‘of-course-not-dear’ way before extracting his arms from Merlin’s torso and seeking out his cold hand instead.

Gently he led them inside into the warmth and Merlin allowed himself to be guided in. Arthur let go of his hand as he disappeared into the entrance of the king’s chambers but Merlin stopped in the doorway and stole one more quick glance of the bustling courtyard. Arthur’s voice came from within, becoming fainter the further away he walked from the balcony.

“What were you doing out there anyway?”

Leaning against the stone entryway Merlin replied.

“Nothing. Just.. watching.”

And with that he tore his gaze away and stepped inside to the heat of the room and the warmness of Arthur’s arms in their bed.

The new day, Merlin thought, could wait for a little longer yet to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
